Loving Her
by prin69
Summary: Luna laughed then. A big, bright laugh. Hermione didn’t think she ever saw anyone enjoy a laugh as much as Luna did.
1. Chapter 1

**Pairings throughout the story: Luna and Hermione. Hermione and Ron. Ginny and Luna.  
****  
Warnings: This contains homosexuality. If you disagree with this then stop reading now. This contains some pretty harsh negativity to gays. I'm writing in things that I have heard, I myself am offended by them, but putting them in helps to create certain situations that I need to get this story where I want it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything having to do with Harry Potter.  
**

**Author's note: Okay, I get that the pairings tears them up, but I promise, this IS a Luna and Hermione story. They will end up together. There are just some issues to be resolved along the way. And I will be replying to signed in reviews, so feel free to leave any questions or whatever in there. Also, I so don't know Hermione's parents names. I have her mum as Jane, and her dad as George. If anyone knows the real names (or if there are any, I can't remember at this point), could you please tell me?**

XxXxXxXxXx

Hermione leaned over the toilet retching out the night's dinner.

Her parents were already in bed, as were her visiting grandparents. The latter were the reason she was locked in the bathroom

_"Hermione! Oh, look how big you've gotten!" exclaimed an elderly woman with short gray hair. Behind her came a wrinkled man who winked at Hermione and put down luggage._

_"Hello grandmother, hello grandfather."_

"_Mum, Dad, what took you so long? We were worried. Why didn't you let us pick you up at the airport?"_

_Hermione turned at the sound of her mother's voice. She was standing in the doorway wearing an apron, a stern face, and hands on her hips._

"_Mum, Dad!"_

_Everyone turned to see Hermione's father come striding in and hug the couple. He then took the bags from the floor._

"_Here, now how about this." George Granger said. " Hermione will take your bags to the room where you will be staying. Dad will have a small drink with me in the den. And Mum, why don't you help out in the kitchen? There's a salad that is in desperate need of being made."_

Hermione was thrown out of her mind as she choked. Finally she got it out and gasped as she leaned her head down. In one hand she held paper towels that she used to wipe her mouth and spit on; the other hand was against her stomach as she felt her erratic breathing.

It was supposed to be a lovely night. Hermione was enjoying her last week at home before she went to the Weasley's for the rest of the summer. She was sad about leaving her family behind, and moping around the house, when her mother suggested they invite her grandparents to stay. After all, they hadn't seen Hermione since the summer before.

_"So Hermione," asked her grandmother over dinner, "How are things at that school of yours?"_

_She saw her parents exchange looks. While they did not know everything that was going on, they did know that the wizarding world was going through a civil war of sorts._

"_It's great, grandmother!"_

"_Well I'm glad to hear it," she said before taking another bite of dinner._

"_And those friends of yours, Larry and Ron was it?"_

"_Harry and Ron, grandfather."_

"_Right, yes, of course. How are they?"_

"_They are…great. They are great! Ron was as excited as ever for the school year to end. They worked us very hard this year. And Harry, well, I suppose Harry was a bit sad to leave the school, like me. We both know our time there is dwindling."_

"_Any boyfriends?"_

"_Mother!" _

"_What Jane? She's not a child anymore. She's old enough to have a boyfriend. And the boys are old enough now to appreciate a bundle of intelligence and beauty." She turned and looked at Hermione. "Well, seeing anyone special lately?"_

_Hermione felt that she must be beet red at this point. She never spoke of romantic things in front of her father. And her mother had gone over sex and AIDS with her, finishing with explaining in detail how she would be disobeying God if she were to have premarital relations._

"_No, not really." Her voice came out in a squeak._

"_See, you've embarrassed the girl."_

"_Oh, I have not!"_

_Her grandparents argued and Hermione lifted her fork to her mouth. _

Dry heaves came out this time as Hermione's head hovered over the toilet. This was not how she planned to spend her last night at home.

She received an owl earlier that day as she was sitting in the garden. Pig, remembering how Hermione yelled at him when he came swooping in at her in a mall parking lot, waited in the tree above her until all nearby muggles were out of sight. The Weasley's were going to pick her up a few days early, and hoped that she didn't mind.

And while she was going to miss out on time with her family, she readily agreed. It would be nice to be around magic again.

_It was after dinner and everyone was sitting in the living room. Her mother was quilting at the table a few feet away from where Hermione was curled on a chair. Her grandmother was sitting properly on the couch. And her father and grandfather were walking away from the drink cart. They sat down, her father on a chair and her grandfather on the couch next to her grandmother._

_"So, Hermione," started her grandmother, "Any idea of what you are going to do once you leave school? I know that you still have one more year after this one. But it would be wise to start thinking about it now. That way you can have a head start of volunteering or getting a part-time job in that field."_

_Hermione pulled her legs closer to herself and settled into the chair more. "I haven't really thought about it actually. I've been thinking about a career that helps people somehow. Just how I'm not too sure of. Some sort of relief work, but with a political aspect to it. I don't want to give out just charity. I want to give justice."_

"_I wasn't aware that there was a difference," remarked her grandmother._

"_Well, from what I learned in grade school religion class there is. You see, charity is like giving a man a fish. It feeds him for a day but leaves him dependant upon the help of others for the rest of his days. But justice is giving the man fishing equipment and teaching him how to use it. Now he can feed himself and any family that he might have. Also, since he now knows how to he can teach others from where he lives. He's taken care of for life."_

"_Well I suppose that makes sense," said her grandmother. "But who pays for the fishing equipment? Certainly not my taxes."_

"Hermione, are you alright in there?"

Her head popped up from the toilet bowl as she heard her father's voice outside of the door.

"Yes, Dad. I'm fine. I think I just ate a bit too much a bit too fast."

"Are you sure? You don't have to go tomorrow if you aren't feeling well."

Hermione felt something akin to anger at her dad flare up at that. They never quite understood her need to go the Weasley's in the summer. They saw magic as something their daughter did. Not as something that she was.

"No, really, Dad. I'm fine. I'm going to take a shower and then go to bed."

"Alright, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Dad."

Hermione took a gulp of air as she felt the tears sting her cheeks.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Dad?"

"They… they just love you so much. And things are different in every generation."

"I know, goodnight."

"Goodnight, Hermione."

She heard him sigh and turn away.

"_No granddaughter of mine will be living with a girl!"_

"_I don't understand the problem. Lot's of people move into apartments with their friends after school. And it's not final anyway. It's just an idea that a few of us girls have thought up. We'll be with people we know and trust. Mum, Dad?"_

"_Yes, and it makes sense money wise."_

"_Jane, don't you dare tell me you support this blatant display of…of… homosexuality!"_

"_Homo… Grandmother! I'll be living with friends!"_

"_No. You. Won't! It is wrong! It's a sin! Dating someone of the same sex is a sin equal to adultery!"_

_Hermione stumbled backward at the look on her grandmother's face. She felt like someone slapped her. She wanted to cry, but didn't._

"_It's my life. I'll do what I want. And who are you to decide? You're not God. You can't tell me what's right and what's wrong anymore then Crookshanks can. If I want to live with a girl then, well, you can't stop me!"_

_With that she stormed out, shaking her father's hand off her arm as she went. She stomped to her room and sat on her bed. After hugging her pillow and trying to calm herself down she rushed into the bathroom, locked the door, and vomited._

Hermione flushed the toilet for the final time and turned on the water for the shower. As she stripped of her clothes she wondered why she was so upset.

It wasn't like she was a lesbian. True, she had had thoughts and fantasies about girls. Had a few pictures of pretty girls torn form magazines taped to her walls. But it was natural. She read that most teenagers experience an attraction to the same sex, but it goes away. These thoughts would go away soon and thoughts of boys would replace them. She was just mad at how someone she knew and loved could be so prejudiced.

Hermione stepped into the hot stream and let all thoughts drift away.


	2. Chapter 2

As Hermione walked into the kitchen the next morning, everyone looked up at her and stopped talking.

"Good morning, everyone."

"Why hello, Hermione," said her mother from the stove. "Darling, sit down, I'm making pancakes."

"Yes, and your grandmother and I brought several different syrups with us. We have blackberry, raspberry, mango, the normal kind, and hemp seed." Said her grandfather, as he used one hand to pull a chair slightly away from the table for her.

"Hippie syrup." Hermione turned to look at her grandmother, surprised by the terse tone. "It came in a pack of five and your grandfather just _had_ to buy it."

"Yes, well, Hermione is leaving soon. Right after breakfast actually." Her father turned to her. "Did you pack your bags?"

"Yes."

"Are they by the door?"

"Yes."

"Good. Good, good, good."

Hermione looked around the table and pretended not to notice the looks all of the grown-ups were giving each other.

Her mother put a plate of pancakes on the table and sat down opposite her daughter. "So, Hermione, sweetheart, how did you sleep? I heard the shower running late."

"Oh sorry, Mum. I didn't think I'd have the time to take one this morning."

"That's alright, dear. Here, take some pancakes."

"I'll pass them out," said her father as he stood up and used tongs to place pancakes on everyone plates.

After twelve minutes of silent eating, Hermione could take no more.

"What's going on?"

"Hermione, now is not the time."

"No, Mother! I will be leaving for the Weasley's in half an hour and you won't see me again until wither the holidays or next summer. I want to know what's going on and I want to know now!"

"Well, I never! Jane, I thought you taught your child better values then this. First last night's revelations and now she's talking back."

"We don't know for sure."

"Oh stop being so silly, Jane. Of course we do. You saw how she reacted! We all did!"

Her mother fidgeted in her seat.

"Hermione."

As her mother said her name everyone turned to look at her. Her grandfather showed no emotion. Her grandmother looked angry. Her father looked sad. And her mother looked apprehensive.

"Hermione?"

"Yes, Mum?"

"Are you…what I mean to say is do you…. Oh dear."

"It's okay, Mum, you can ask me anything."

"Hermione, are you a lesbian?"

XxXxXxXxXx

"Are you sure this is her house, Ron?"

"Positive, Harry. We've picked her up from here before you know."

"Alright. But wasn't she supposed to meet us outside?"

"No, she never said that. She just said she's try to be the one to answer the door for us."

"Ginny, wait in the car!"

"Dad said I could come with you. I'm Hermione's friend as well you know."

"Yes but you're also a total pain."

"Wait, did you hear that?"

"Hear what, Harry?"

"No, Ron, I hear it too. It sounds like screaming."

"You don't think?"

Ron gulped. "Well Harry, you never know."

"Should we get our wands out?"

"Yes, Ginny, I think we should. Just stay behind Ron and I and if anything happens run out and get your dad, alright?"

"Alright."

The three stepped up to the door and tried the knob. It was unlocked and they all looked uneasily at each other. Slowly they pushed the door open and fell backward as bags hit them.

XxXxXxXxXx

"I'm not!"

"Yes you are! I've seen the way you look at girls on the beach!"

"Yes, I've looked, but it's hard not to! Do you see how little they wear?" 

"Oh God!" Her mother wailed as she sat on a chair in the living room.

As soon as the question had been asked Hermione laughed, which was apparently the wrong thing to do. A fight broke out and moved into the living room, and was progressing to the front door.

"Hermione?" She turned to her father. "We can help you. There are places that we can send you who can fix this. They'll make it better."

"Make what better? Nothing's wrong with me!"

"That's the devil talking," said her grandmother in a wise tone as she nodded her head.

"It's probably that school of hers." Said her grandfather looking at her father. "For all we know she has a woman lover there."

Her mother cried even louder in the chair. Her father went over to comfort her.

"Grandfather, I have no such thing!"

"Look what your sinful ways are doing to this family!"

"But grandmother, I haven't done anything!"

"Wretched child! Now she denies that she's done anything wrong!"

"But I haven't!" Hermione said as the tears made her way down her face. "I haven't done anything wrong!"

"Get out."

Hermione looked at her mother. She was now standing and walking toward her. "I want you out of my house."

"Mum…."

"Don't 'mum' me. I won't stand for this…this…freakish style to be displayed in my household."

"Now, Jane, don't you think you're overreacting a bit?"

"Shove it, George. I put up with her school. I put up with hearing about her new life every time she comes home. I even put up with her little freak friends. But I will _not_ put up with a filthy dyke living under my roof."

"Mum, how can you say that? I love you and would never do anything to hurt you. I'm not a lesbian, but if I were, would it be so wrong?"

Hermione's hand went to her stinging cheek as her wide eyes stared at her mother's hateful face.

"You hit me."

"Get out of my house."

"But Mum…"

"I have no daughter."

Hermione stumbled backward she felt the doorknob on her back and was vaguely aware of it opening as she shoved her bags out the door.

Walking out of it the last things she saw were the hatred in her mother's eyes, and the regret on her father's face.


	3. Chapter 3

"Here, drink your tea dear."

"Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"Oh it's quite all right. To tell you to truth I love having another girl around to dote after. That, and Ginny doesn't like me babying her anymore. Oh! That's the timer, the scones must be done."

Mrs. Weasley stood up from the table and went over to the oven. "Now, a simple cooling charm so it doesn't burn your mouth."

She walked back to the table and sat down next to Hermione. "There you are my dear, fresh out of the oven."

"Thank you."

Mrs. Weasley looked out to the window to see her children playing in the yard. Arthur was still at work and would be home soon. She really should start dinner but did not want to leave Hermione alone.

Oh Hermione, the poor girl!

The boys brought her in and she was in hysterics. No one could understand a word that she was saying. So Mrs. Weasley firmly ordered them all outside and took Hermione in a great big hug. The girl stopped all noise and just stood there. Then the tears came rushing back and she threw arms around the older woman. Slowly she calmed down until she was only hiccupping. Mrs. Weasley led Hermione to the table and sat her down, then gave her a cup of tea.

"Now, the boys are outside and it's just you and me. Want to tell me what's wrong, dear?"

Hermione put her cup and scone down, took a gulp of air, and then slowly let it out. "Well, it all started when my grandparents came to visit yesterday."

XxXxXxXxXx

"And…and…and then I ran out the door and into Harry and he just took one look at me and gave me to Ron and said to take me back here."

Mrs. Weasley narrowed her eyes. Those Grangers were lucky that they were muggles. If they had magic in them she'd walk right out of their fireplace and hex them good! A nice fine hex that would scar their faces and paint ugly words all over their house. Something to humiliate them in front of the whole community. The nerve of them! Throwing out their child because she was magical and might like girls! Absurd! She still had a half a mind to send howlers to them.

"Mrs. Weasley?"

"Yes, dear?"

"I just thought of something."

"What is it?"

"Why did Harry give me to Ron?"

"Oh, well he picked up your bags for you, dear."

"Alright."

Mrs. Weasley sighed inside. This was not the bright and bossy Hermione that she knew. This Hermione was quiet and pliable. "Why don't you help me with dinner, and then you can eat early and go to sleep. Everyone can talk to you tomorrow."

"I'm not hungry. Can I just take my tea and scone with me?"

"Of course. Here dear, I'll grab two extra scones and the pot of tea. Let me walk up with you."

"Oh no!"

"What's wrong?"

"Crookshanks! I left him at home. I mean, I left him at their house."

"It's okay dear, we'll get him for you."

Mrs. Weasley, now feeling very tired herself, led a freshly crying Hermione up the stairs and tucked her into bed.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Hey, Harry?"

"Yes, Ron?"

"Why did you go inside Hermione's house after you gave her to me?"

"I spoke with her father."

"And?" asked Ginny.

The three of them were lying on the grass looking up at the clouds.

Harry sighed. "Her family is about as kind as mine."

The two redheads winced.

"He told me that Hermione no longer lived there. And that they would not support one of her kind."

"They did what?" yelled Ron as he sat up. "They can't do that!"

"Yeah!" said Ginny as she sat up and crossed her legs. "Don't they know how great Mione is?"

Harry sat up as well. "I guess not."

"Well," asked Ron, "what do we do?"

"I asked her father when we could come and get Hermione's things. He said after school starts would be a great time because Mrs. Granger will be at work most of the time. We just have to ask your parents of they can do it."

"Mum and Dad will."

Ron nodded at his sister. "Yeah, they love Hermione."

"I know," said Harry.

"But Harry, what else can we do?"

"I don't know, Ginny. Just be there for her, I guess. You both know how much she loves her parents. This must be really hard for her. We just have to listen whenever she wants to talk."

XxXxXxXxXx

"Molly, calm down."

"Calm down? Calm down? Arthur, after what they did to her! Those…those…those ungrateful muggles simply throw away a precious gem like our Hermione and I'm supposed to stay calm!"

"I see your point. But yelling will not get us anywhere right now. Oh Molly, please don't yell at me again. I just got home and I'm tired. Why don't we just sit down for dinner and discuss it when the kids are in bed and not listening at the door?"

"I can't believe you think so lowly of us, dad!"

Mr. and Mrs. Walked into the kitchen to see the group of children scurrying back to their seats at the dinner table.

"Fred Weasley, what have I told you about eavesdropping?"

"Actually, Mum," George said, "you told me not to. You never said good ol' Fred couldn't."

"Mum, waff's wronk wiff 'ermioned?"

"Ronald, chew and swallow before you talk!"

"Yeah, Ronnekins, chew and shallow like a big boy!"

"Maybe he doesn't know how to, George!"

"Poor baby, Ron!"

"Enough!"

"Sorry, mum."

"Yeah, sorry, mum."

"I said, 'what's wrong with Hermione?'"

"She's tired, and no! You will not be bothering her after dinner. The only one allowed in that room is Ginny."

"Why Ginny?"

"Because it's my room, Ron."

The table burst into laughter as Ron turned bright red.

XxXxXxXxXx

Hidden on the stairs Hermione listened to their banter, and unbidden a smile came to her lips. Everything in the world may be upside down and spinning. But the Weasley's would always be the same


	4. Chapter 4

Luna was having a fantastic summer.

She went to work with her dad, who gave her a small column to write. It was supposed to help draw in a younger audience to gain more readers. Luna didn't know if that was working, but she had heard some older witches and wizards commenting on it. So she supposed that it was working in some way.

When she wasn't there she was at home, usually wandering her backyard. Luna had befriended a snudhud. A green creature that came up to her knee, and was square shaped. Shudhuds are very good at disguising themselves as bushes. His name was Toghert, and he liked when Luna brought him breakfast of toast with mustard and chocolate sauce on top.

She also spent a lot of it at the Weasley's. Ginny was a close friend of hers, and Ron had become one as well. Harry came later in the summer. But Luna didn't mind. They got along well too.

She knew that Hermione was going to come to the Burrow soon. But that was supposed to be in a few days, so when she saw Hermione on the grass it confused her. That's why she went over singing. Everyone knows that singing is that best way to draw out a fidlergering. However, since the Hermione on the grass didn't morph into a giant cricket-looking teal creature with random spots of bright pink hair that meowed loudly, Luna knew it was just Hermione having arrived early.

And since her soul was safe from being devoured, she might as well make conversation.

XxXxXxXxXx

Hermione was sitting outside enjoying the sun. It was a nice day and she couldn't resist the temptation of slipping her shoes off and letting her toes nestle into the cool grass. She sighed as she leaned backward to look at the sky.

A few lazy white clouds were within her vision. The ends of the clouds blended well with the light blue sky. Hermione closed her eyes as a slight wind tussled her hair.

Loud laughter interrupted her relaxation as she peeked her eyes open to see the boys.

Ron and Harry were playing on broomsticks. From the looks of it they were running strategies for the new Quidditch season. School only started in a few days, after all. They "had to be prepared if they wanted to be champions" (Ron's words, not hers).

Hermione rolled her eyes. The boys took it too seriously. It was just a sport - they should be focusing on studying. If they were going into a career of Quidditch, then she might understand. But no, they'd rather waste their time doing something utterly useless.

Of course, Ron once compared it to her reading. The nerve! She was enhancing her mind. Reading could take her places. Where would whacking a ball with a stick twenty feet off the ground take Ron? A hospital, that's where.

The older Weasley sons were all off to their respective jobs, and Ginny was inside with her mother. Fred and George had left for their shop early in the day. Otherwise Hermione was sure they'd be outside causing some sort of trouble for Harry and Ron. Their shop had been doing well. And she thought she heard them say the night before that it was really busy the last few days. Children were stocking up on tricks before they went to Hogwarts. The first trip to Hogsmeade seemed too far away to all of the little pranksters.

Hermione watched Harry and Ron zoom across the sky. She was sure that they were making some sort of pattern. But her brain didn't care to figure out what. Normally she would scold them whenever they went too high. They could get hurt, after all. But today she was too tired to do so, and besides, they stayed low to the ground anyway.

She smiled as she saw the boys smiling. Harry said something and the two burst into laughter.

Hermione remembered her anxiety that morning. When she walked into the kitchen everything got quiet and she was reminded of the day before. The only thing that kept her from hyperventilating was Ron suddenly choking on his sausage. Apparently he thought it wise to stuff five in his mouth at once. Everyone burst into laughter and automatically Hermione chastised him about his poor eating habits. Harry looked up at her and grinned, moving over so she could sit between the two.

After that Hermione went about, loosely, explaining what happened. Mrs. Weasley informed her that they would get the rest of her things after dropping them off at Platform nine and three quarters in a few days. They finished breakfast and Hermione's mood soared with all the laughter.

They were then shoved outside as Mrs. Weasley explained she needed to clean and would take them to Diagon Alley to get their things in a bit. And when Mr. Weasley came home tonight he would be bringing Hermione's cat with him. Of course, 'a bit' was well over three hours ago.

Her mind slipped away from her thoughts as she heard singing coming toward her spot on the grass.

"And I've got it all worked out in my head. It'll be you and me, up in the trees, and the forest will give us the answers. It'll be you and I, up in the sky. It's a combination for disaster…. Oh. Hello Hermione. I wasn't sure if that was you."

"Hello, Luna. That's a…lovely, song."

"Thank you. It's American. My cousin over there was telling me about the songs that she likes."

"Were you in America?"

Luna laughed then - a big, bright laugh that made Hermione pause. Luna's eyes were closed and her head thrown back. Her hair swished and shimmered in the sunlight. Her mouth was open and cheerful. She didn't think that she ever saw anyone enjoy a laugh as much as Luna did.

"Oh course not! America can be dangerous for a British witch."

"It can?"

Hermione stood up, brushed off her pants, and faced Luna.

"Of course! They have venomous tangeleras. Which you must know love to munch on British's girl's toothbrushes. Their saliva is venomous, they leave it on the bristles. It can't kill you, but it can give awful cavities and plaque. Even gingivitis."

Hermione blinked. "No, Luna. I don't think that I've heard that before."

Luna shrugged. "I thought you would. Your parents being dentists and all."

Hermione's smile faded at the mention of her parents.

"Hey!"

Both girls turned at Harry's voice. Standing with their brooms in hand a few feet away were the boys.

"Ron," stated Luna, large eyes now fixed entirely on him. "I came looking for you. I thought we could go shopping together like you promised."

"Of course, Luna." Ron's ears and face turned a bright pink.

Harry grinned as Ron led Luna away, while Hermione merely looked confused. And, if she were honest with herself, she felt sad at seeing them leave together.

"So, Hermione. Any chance I can get you on a broom this fine day?"

"Not on your ink dipped bird nest hair, Potter."

"Why, Granger, I do believe that was a challenge."

They grinned at each other before Hermione took off running, Harry at her heels.


	5. Chapter 5

George Granger sighed as he looked out his kitchen window above the sink.

His wife was a very stubborn woman. As soon as Hermione was out the door, he turned to his wife to say that they should follow her. It was wrong to leave it like that. But she merely glared at him and told him in no uncertain terms that this was his fault. He was the one with a gay cousin, after all - Hermione must have learned it from him.

He knew that arguing with her over this would be useless. He would give her a week. By then she would have cooled down and see reason.

It was true, Hermione had never actually said whether she was a lesbian or not. They never gave her the chance. He winced as he poured the rest of his coffe down the drain. They attacked her, yelled and backed her against the door without even listening to a word that she was saying. The look on her face.…

He put his cup in the sink and straightened his tie. The look on her face would forever haunt him. She looked so scared, and lost, and hurt. He wanted to reach out and hold her, tell her that it was all okay.

Right before she disappeared out the door he was reminded of when she was little and convinced there were monsters hiding in her room. But it was no longer a father saving his daughter from the monsters - her friends were saving her from him.

And that boy, Harry, came in and his shame intensified. Harry didn't say anything about what they did to her. He didn't ask, he most likely didn't care. He just had a look of controlled anger on his face.

George wanted to tell him, explain to him. The Grangers were a strict Christian family. It was hard enough to accept magic into their lives; throw in homosexuality, and something in his wife was bound to snap!

A magical daughter could be hidden from the normal world. No one needed to know. But a gay one? What would the neighbors think? And at family reunions she'd bring a 'special friend.' It was a lot to handle.

He sighed as he put on his coat. He'd give it a week and then talk to his wife about it. She would be more accepting then.

He looked into the mirror by the door.

"My daughter might be gay."

But even if she were, he wanted his baby girl back.

XxXxXxXxXx

Hermione scowled as Ron ran off to the joke shop, chasing after Harry. All she asked was that they join her in the bookstore!

After horsing around for a while Mrs. Weasley called them all in and they floo'd to Diagon Alley. Mrs.Weasley made sure that they had all that they needed for the school year. After a lot of whining from Ron and pleading from Ginny, and a promise from Hermione to make sure they stayed out of trouble, Mrs. Weasley took the things home and left the children to their own devices.

They had exactly two hours. The first half hour was spent in the Quidditch store. Hermione didn't really want to stay, but Ginny wanted to show her something. Ron promised that if she stayed then he would go to the bookstore with her. Of course he broke that promise, which was obvious by Hermione walking into the bookstore all by herself.

Ginny and Luna went to the pet store to get Luna an owl. And Harry said he wanted to try the Weasley's joke shop, at which point Ron turned to Hermione and made puppy dog eyes.

So here she was.

XxXxXxXxXx

"What about this one, Luna?"

"I don't think so. I don't like that color in an owl. Brown makes things look frumpy"

Ginny blinked at her friend. "Owls are brown, Luna."

"Harry's isn't."

"Oh, so do you want a white owl? I thought I saw one to our left."

"No." Luna stared at Ginny. She knew that Ginny was just trying to help. But why would she want a white owl? It could get dirty so easily. Sometimes Luna thought that Ginny was a little off.

Luna moved to another table and looked closely at an owl. It was asleep, and when she poked it merely hooted and moved away from her finger.

XxXxXxXxXx

"Do you really think we should have left Hermione back there, Ron?"

"Why not? She'll be okay. She's with books. Hermione loves books."

Harry laughed and moved to another display case. The twins had yet to notice them, what with the end of summer rush and all.

"Blimey, Harry, come look at these!"

Harry's head popped up from looking at a box of fake glasses. They could be charmed to look like anyone's glasses, and would confuse the wearer into thinking that random people were clad only in their underwear.

Harry made his way over to Ron. When he saw what Ron was looking at a smile broke over his face. "Ron, this will be perfect for Malfoy."

XxXxXxXxXx

"That's it! You are no longer for sale but are now kibble food. Enjoy the next ten minutes, for they're your last. I'm getting a dog, and feeding you to it!"

Luna looked in the direction of the irate voice, but saw no one - only a door. So she walked over to it and was about to open it, when the shop keeper came out of itand knocked her over instead.

She looked behind her but Ginny was too busy gushing over owlets to notice. The shopkeeper, however, took Luna staying on the floor as her being hurt.

"Oh, miss, I'm sorry! I didn't see you there."

Luna looked at him, and cocked her head trying to see into the room behind the man.

"Um, are you alright?"

"I don't know. Do I appear alright?"

"Eh, well Miss…."

"Lovegood."

"Miss Lovegood, how about a discount on whatever it is that you're here to purchase today?"

"I'm getting an owl."

"Well I have a nice new selection in from the America's. Cute little things they are, very ladylike."

"I'd much rather have the kibble food."

XxXxXxXxXx

Hermione walked into the ice cream shop, where they all promised to meet, and spotted her friends immediately.

"And he just couldn't figure out why Luna would want that thing for free instead of a discount on the owl she bought! Oh, hello Hermione. Did you have a good time at the bookstore?"

"Yes, Ginny, I did. What are all of you laughing about?"

"Luna got two new pets," Harry said as he grinned at her.

Ron moved over and let Hermione sit next to him. She leaned down and put her bag on the floor next to her. When she looked up her brown eyes stared straight into Luna's face as the girl had leaned forward over the table.

Hermione was too surprised to do anything.

"Your eyes don't look the frumpiest in the least."

The table burst into laughter again as Luna sat down in her seat.

Hermione, not having heard the story of the pet shop, didn't find it funny. She was, however, finding it hard to catch her breath.


End file.
